Kaizoku no Blin/11
"You Wanna Get Down? You Gotta Get Up!" is the 11th episode of the Kaizoku no Blin series. Intro music: BRADIO - Golden Liar ---- A drowsy Johanne walks around the hallway sluggishly as she slowly gives up to exhaustion after her battle with Mandala. She passes by a Japanese-looking classroom for a little rest. Johanne (monologuing): Ah! Finally I'm at peace. Probably I need some sleep. A seemingly friendly ghost sees Johanne trying to sleep at the desk. Ghost: Oi, what are you doing! Oi, THAT'S MY DESK! DON'T YOU SIT DOWN THERE! Johanne (monologuing): Probably I need to send a distress message to Hansuke or Moufassa. Let's see if any of them responds. Ghost: Oi, you don't hear me! OI! OI! OI! TEACHER-SAN IS ALREADY COMING HERE! IF YOU DON'T GET OUT, SHE'LL KICK YOUR ASS! Johanne (monologuing): I FEEL SLEE-KHDBKJVFNKDJFNBKDJFN Ghost: Oh my good lord. She doesn't listen to me! Wait, I wanna see that again. Why does my arm pass through the desk? AND WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH HER? WHY WAS SHE SLEEPING WHILE KNEELING. UGH, SHE'S AN IDIOT! The ghost tries to test if she can touch the desk to ensure. Ghost: AAAAAAHHHH!!! THIS IS WHY SHE CAN'T FUCKING LISTEN TO ME! SHE DOESN'T EVEN HEAR ME TO BEGIN WITH! Aaaandd... AAAAAARRGHHHHHHH!! I'M A GODDAMNED GHOST! ---- Johanne falls to the chair at the desk in front of her. Johanne (monologuing): OOHHH SHIIIIIITTT!!! WHY DID I FALL! WHAT KIND OF DRUGS DID I SNORT? Johanne fixes her desk. Johanne (monologuing): Right. I didn't sleep with my feet together again. Maaaannn... I'm feeling like butter. I'm melting. Ghost: She really is an idiot. But wait, where's Mandala-sensei? The ghost leaves Johanne alone to check the hallway for signs of Mandala. Meanwhile, Johanne checks the time. Johanne (monologuing): Why am I wearing this on the right hand again? Johanne writes with the left and right hand and realizes that she is left-handed. After that, she stretches her legs and arms, then proceeds to locking her ankles. She snored immediately afterwards. ---- Meanwhile, Hansuke and Moufassa are on separate locations though they both received Johanne's distress message. It's just that Hansuke has the job to save Johanne as Moufassa is trapped in some action on the way. Johanne (text message): Yo, Jonathan is still battling Kwaito and I just finished defeating Mandala. Gotta get back now! Hansuke: Well, shit. ---- Jonathan is finally seen. He prepares for his next attack against Kwaito. Kwaito: Mandala's got skill, but lack brawn! She knows all of the techniques but she hits like a fly! This technology ain't only helpin' me. Even if you're the fastest pirate alive, yo' skill ain't nothing against my wall, nigga! Jonathan (wipes blood of his cheek): Hahahahaha... fuck you. Kwaito: YOU ALREADY BLOODIED AND YET YOU STAND UP! I ADMIRE YO' HARD HEAD. BUT YO' AIN'T NOTHIN' BUT A PIECE OF SHIT! Jonathan: Watch this again, you might change your mind. Jonathan attacks with the "Shinigami's Sickle". This is a combination of his melee attacks such as Genbu's shockwave shield and the Akateko. Under this circumstance, he jumps and deals a heavy karate chop that appears like a sickle. For the first time, Kwaito felt the real power of Jonathan's devil fruit. Kwaito: WHAT THE HELL? YOU CHEATIN'! Jonathan: HAHAHAHA! No. It's just the start of the interesting things since you nearly knocked me up! Kwaito: I thought I had crushed you and your morale! ---- Jonathan: You're fighting a one-man army! What do you expect? This is a war! Kwaito: Of course, I also have one! Jonathan shows a vision of them leading their own armies. Jonathan: We may be outnumbered, but we have the tools to best y'all. Jonathan's army launches a trebuchet as he launches a new attack. Kwaito: MENTE MUSICA. Jonathan: ISHIKORI DOME NO... Kwaito: UMA POLEGADA... Jonathan: MIKOTO. Kwaito: SOOOOOCOOOOOOOOO!!!! Their powers clash with one another. So strong that the shockwave knocks down nearby trees. ---- Johanne's snoring bubble pops but she is still too frail to even open her eyes. Jonathan: Heh-heh. You got the one-inch punch with you? You forgot what the Ishikori Dome-no-Mikoto is all about. Jonathan's light mirrors through the battlefield and all eight punches managed to hit Kwaito. Kwaito: AAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHH!!! Jonathan: Come on now. You wanna get down? You gotta get up! Kwaito (suddenly rises up): Fuck you then. Jonathan nearly avoids a spear that intends to impale him in the abdomen. He understands that his fruit is a Paramecia that cannot avoid attacks just by turning a part of his body into light. ---- Kwaito: Wait, how come you understand me earlier? I was speakin' Portuguese and yo ain't understandin' any of what I said! Jonathan answers him with a gesture pointing at his ear and stretching his arms out. He then does the . Kwaito: What does that supposed to mean, nigga? But yeah, fuck it. Kwaito (realized what the gestures mean): Riiiiiight. Kwaito tries to fight Jonathan once more, but he remembered the "Real Capoeira" techniques that only he and Mandala knew. He closes his eyes and repeatedly sways with the ''Ginga technqiue to receive energy throughout his body, as well as to awaken his "sleeping muscles".'' Jonathan (quoting Ryder from GTA San Andreas, in English): WHAT'S THAT MOTHAFUCKA DOING?! ---- A flashback of their training from two years ago is shown. Mandala: Wrong, you son of a bitch! You thought you was weak? That you was a big busta? Kwaito: Why should I be strong then? Because I was Kwaito's son? How should I even compare myself to him? I ain't even got out of here since I don't know, a decade when I was sent here? Mandala (hits Kwaito with a stick in the head): Wrong answer, you idiot! There's a reason why you was born into the Kwaito household asides from that. Because yo' father gave his blessin' on ya! You got the strength, the perfect stances and lastly, you got heart! Yo' father only brought achievements but he never cared for the person. He never showed mercy on anybody even to my mom! In fact, I should always direct my anger on you that I tried to kill you once! A strong gust blows in between them. Kwaito: You tried to kill me! Mandala; But I gave up! Kwaito: You stil tried to fucking kill me! Mandala: Kwaito, calm down! Kwaito grabs Mandala by the neck, slightly lifting her. Mandala chose not to resist. Kwaito: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCKKKKKK!!! Kwaito walks away crying. Mandala also starts crying as rain starts falling on the plaza they are practicing on. With this, the screen fades to black. ---- A few days later, Kwaito seems to be ready to see Mandala once more. Kwaito: Hey, Mandala. Mandala: Hi! Have you come to train? Kwaito: Yeah. I finally managed to let it go for myself. Mandala: Now you can really train the "Real Capoeira" now. Kwaito: "Real Capoeira"? Mandala: Yeah. Meanwhile in present time, Kwaito poses in a ''cadeira position. He squats lowly and prepare his arms for combat.'' Mandala: To deal maximum damage, ya need to be spiritually ready. Ya seem to have accomplished da first part. Kwaito: Ya talkin' shit. Mandala: I ain't! This is why we were'na religious high school, man! ---- Mandala: You need to give a close look of yo' self. Close yo' eyes. Kwaito: Are you sure this works? Mandala: You'll learn the real way to activate "Mente Musica". Now breathe, then swing your arms. ---- In present time, Kwaito swings his arms in a circular position. Kwaito (with his eyes closed): Jonathan! This time, you'll witness what the real Cowabunga Capoeira. You ain't escapin', because that prime seat I gave ya' has restraints and locks on it. Jonathan (calmly speaking): What? Kwaito: Mente Musica: Roda. Batizado. Kwaito spawns an illusion that appears as a crowd of spirits. The fighting music surrounding the two become louder and louder. ---- In the flashback, Kwaito manages to activate the Mente Musica "the right way". Kwaito: WHOAAAA!!! WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING?! Mandala: This is your ring. A ring of musician spirits that will clap in your support. Kwaito: This is gettin' really exciting! Mandala: Now give me your best shot. ---- Back to the present time. Kwaito opens his eyes and is now colored green. Kwaito: BANDA DE COSTA: E MARTELO DO CHAO! Jonathan tries to defend himself, but he receives with full force. Then he falls to the ground half-unconscious. A girl shouting Jonathan's name can be heard across the room. Girl (seemingly Johanne): JONATHAAAAAAAAN!!! ---- << Previous | Next >> ---- Site navigation Category:Chapters Category:Kaizoku no Blin